


The Wedding of John and Mary Watson (Crack Version)

by tothehouse_downtheriver



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Funny, Hilarious, crack!fic, kind of, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothehouse_downtheriver/pseuds/tothehouse_downtheriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get ready to go to the wedding, and Sherlock starts thinking about life without his blogger. (A more serious version will be posted later. I just couldn't help myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of John and Mary Watson (Crack Version)

Sherlock was startled when John yelled to him from the other room to start getting ready for the wedding. Carelessly tossing himself upward from the chair he sat in, he set down the violin he had been playing for the past hour and started to put on his tux and a bow tie. The bow tie was a gift from Mrs. Hudson from a few years back, and when she walked in dressed up for the wedding, she smiled when she saw Sherlock straighten it out. He give her a half smile through the reflection of the mirror. "Oh that old thing just brightens you right up, dear.” 

Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper on which he had written his speech for the wedding. He thought of the absolute greatness that comes with the wedding of two people who love one another, who in this case were his best friend John Watson and his bride-to-be Mary Morstan. He though of the commitments that John would have to make, one of which which was moving out of 221B, which was the one thing Sherlock always knew was inevitable. John would not always be with him.

“'Til death do us part…” John said under his breath as he walked into the room. “'Til death do us… part…” John nodded, reassured himself, and straightened himself up like a soldier. “You’re not getting cold feet,” Sherlock asked distantly, still standing at the mirror. John looked over to Sherlock and looked less than shocked at his commentary “You ready?”

Mrs. Hudson took a cab with them to the church. She kept talking to John about all the good times they’ve had and how she will miss him when he’s gone. SheRLOCK TAKES OUT CUPS IN THE TAXI CAB AND STARTS SLAMMING THEM EVERYWHERE AND THROWING THEM SINGING THE CUP SONG AND THEY ALL DIE THE END


End file.
